Outra Vida
by Rogue Black
Summary: Gina foge de casa sem deixar rastros e monta casa longe de sua familia. O que acontecerá, quando 5 anos depois, ela se vê obrigada a voltar e explicar tudo pra família?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Haviam se passado 5 anos desde o fim da Grande Guerra. Voldemort fora derrotado, porém, com sua morte, o grande Harry Potter, que o havia derrotado desapareceu.

Durante a temida Guerra, muitas foram as perdas para os Weasley, na verdade somente três mas ainda assim muito dolorosas.

A primeira delas foi a morte da primeira neta á nascer no clã Weasley. Elizabeth morreu assassinada quando tinha apenas três meses de idade. Foi numa noite em que estava sob os cuidados da babá, pois Fleur e Gui haviam saído. Ao retornarem encontraram a casa destruída e ambas mortas.

A segunda delas foi a morte do segundo filho Weasley. Carlinhos morreu em um dos inúmeros confrontos da Ordem contra os Comensais, pouco depois da morte de Elizabeth.

O fim da Guerra foi o que trouxe a última das perdas. Pouco mais de um mês depois do Fim, a caçula Weasley fugiu de casa sem deixar rastros, ela simplesmente desapareceu no ar. Muitos acham que ela morreu, alguns acreditam que ela fugiu pra se encontrar com Harry Potter, mas todos concordam com um ponto, seja lá o que tenha causado a fuga de Gina, a culpa foi d'O Eleito.

--------------------------------------X-----------------------------------

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? É só o prólogo, e ta bem curta, mas o primeiro capitulo vem logo não se preocupem. Essa fic é curta, mas sujeito a continuação, se fizer sucesso. Deixem comentários. Bjos Rogue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Um**

**-** Josh, eu não tenho o dia inteiro. – a mulher ruiva gritava para as escadas, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão impaciente no rosto.

- Já vou, mamãe. – um garotinho com lindos cachinhos negros e olhos intensamente verdes, desceu as escadas correndo.

- Eu já te falei pra não correr nas escadas. – ralhou ela.

- Dicupa, mamãe. – falou o garoto abraçando-a.

- Tudo bem. – ela pegou-o no colo e dirigiu-se à cozinha. – Consuelo, eu já vou indo, a Andressa trará Josh depois da escola.

- Tudo bem, Srta. Weasley. – falou a mulher com sotaque espanhol.

- Pode me chamar apenas por Gina. – Gina falou com um sorriso doce.

- Me desculpe, senhora, mas eu prefiro continuar a chamá-la assim.

- Está bem. Até mais tarde.

- Tchau, senhora.

Gina pegou sua bolsa na sala e a mochila de seu filho, e saiu para a fria manhã de outubro.

- Mamãe, você não vai me busca na icola? – Josh estava no chão e segurava a mão da mãe.

- Receio que não querido, hoje eu tenho uma reunião importante.

- Ah mamãe... – choramingou o menino.

- Me desculpe, meu amor. Eu prometo que amanhã eu pego você no colégio e nós vamos ao McDonald's.

- Oba!

- Chegamos, meu bem. – eles pararam em frente à um pequeno colégio azul e amarelo.

- Tchau mãe. – ele deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

- Tchau querido. – ela o abraçou e esperou até que ele entrasse com as outras crianças para poder aparatar em seu trabalho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então, você conseguiu as informações a respeito do braço direito do presidente da Companhia Nimbus? – o homem andava à passos rápidos no corredor de sua empresa.

- Sim, Sr. Malfoy. – falou o homenzinho, correndo para acompanhar o chefe.

- E qual é o nome dele?

- Bem, senhor, nós não conseguimos descobrir o nome dela, mas...

- Espere aí, ela? – Malfoy parou bruscamente, fazendo com que seu subordinado quase caísse.

- Sim, senhor. É uma mulher.

- Continue, Maison. – ele voltou a andar, até chegar em sua sala.

- Bem senhor, ela tem um filho. É solteira, tem 24 anos, é uma profissional muito dedicada, e...

- Há quantos anos ela trabalha lá?

- Há 4 anos, senhor.

- E como ela pode ser o braço direito do presidente. – perguntou o loiro sentando-se em sua mesa e cruzando os longos dedos brancos.

- Como eu disse, ela é uma profissional muito competente.

- Sei. – murmurou ele com um brilho nos olhos – Pode sair, eu tenho muito que fazer.

Maison retirou-se, deixando Malfoy sozinho em sua sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia, Sr. Collet.

Michael Collet era o presidente da Companhia Nimbus de Vassouras de Corridas, uma das maiores fábricas de vassouras do mundo bruxo. Era um homem alto, com os cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis, tinha quase 50 anos, era magro e usava óculos redondos. Quatro anos antes, Gina havia chegado até ele atrás da vaga de secretária, mas quando percebeu o potencial da ruiva, colocou-a no cargo de Diretora de Recursos Financeiros, de forma que qualquer coisa relacionada ao capital da fábrica passava pelas mãos da Weasley. Collet tinha um grande apreço pó Gina, via nela uma filha, e tinha um instinto protetor para com a ruiva.

- Gina, eu já lhe falei para me chamar de Mike.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas enquanto estivermos na empresa, eu prefiro chamá-lo de Collet.

- Está bem. Como vai meu afilhado?

- Josh está bem, um tanto sapeca, mas muito saudável.

- Que bom. Está preparada para a reunião?

- Estou, senhor. Só falta eu fazer uma revisão nos relatórios de custos, mas no mais esta tudo ótimo.

- Certo, certo. Então é melhor começarmos logo com o trabalho. Não se esqueça, 2hs na sala de reuniões.

- Não me esquecerei senhor, até mais tarde.

- Tchau.

Gina saiu da sala do chefe e foi para a própria sala, que ficava no mesmo corredor. A sala de Gina não era tão espaçosa quanto a do chefe, e nem tão imponente, mas era bem grande e confortável. A mesa de mogno, ficava na frente da janela, que ia do teto ao chão e ocupavam toda uma parede, voltada para a porta. Algumas estantes com livros sobre finanças, ficavam na parede esquerda juntamente com uma porta que dava acesso ao banheiro. Um sofá vermelho ocupava grande parte da parede direita, juntamente com mais uma estante. Na parede da porta de entrada havia uma cômoda feita do mesmo material das estantes e da mesa, e continha diversas pilhas de papéis e alguns objetos decorativos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia passou-se normalmente, enquanto Gina se preparava para a reunião que teria mais tarde. Quando o relógio marcou 2hs, Gina se dirigiu para a sala de reuniões onde já encontrou seu chefe e mais alguns acionistas. Sentou-se ao lado de se chefe, como sempre, e ajeitou suas coisas sobre a mesa, cerca de 2 minutos depois, entram os representantes da Companhia de Vassouras Cleansweep.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy. – Collet se levantou para apertar a mão do homem.

- Boa tarde Sr. Collet. – Malfoy retribuiu o aperto, mas seus olhos estavam presos aos olhos achocolatados da ruiva "Eu conheço essa mulher", pensou ele franzindo o cenho.

"Eu mereço, um Malfoy, logo um Malfoy" pensou a ruiva resignada, em seguida forçou um sorriso simpático e estendeu a mão para o loiro.

- Sr. Malfoy, essa é nossa Diretora de Recursos Financeiros, Ginevra Weasley. Srta. Weasley, esse é Draco Malfoy, o acionista majoritário da Companhia de Vassouras Cleansweep.

- Prazer. – falou a ruiva apertando a mão do loiro, o sorriso amarelo ameaçando se desfazer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – falou Draco com um tom cúmplice, que só foi notado por Gina. "Weasley fêmea, o que faz aqui? Deveria estar morta, não?" perguntou-se ele.

"Ele me reconheceu, que merda, ele me reconheceu. Ai, eu mereço, logo o Malfoy, logo o imbecil do Malfoy. Comensal desgraçado."

- Bom, vamos iniciar a reunião. – falou Collet. – Sentem-se, senhoras e senhores.

Nem bem se passaram dez minutos da reunião e o bip trouxa que Gina carregava consigo começou a vibrar. Preocupada com o que pudesse ter aconteciso ao seu filho, Gina lê a mensagem, e aí sim se desespera.

- Me desculpe Sr Collet, eu posso falar com você um minuto, **em particular**? – perguntou Gina interrompendo a reunião.

- Srta Weasley, agora não da, nós estamos vendo os relatórios de relação custo-beneficio.

- Senhor, é **muito** importante. – ela enfatizou o "muito", na esperança de que ele se ligasse.

- Esta bem. Senhores, podem nos dar licença um minuto? – ele levantou-se.

- Claro. – falou Draco, ele olhava intrigado para a Weasley.

- Obrigado. – ele conduziu Gina para um lugar mais afastado.

- Senhor, o Josh sofreu um acidente no colégio. Eu preciso ir vê-lo, estou muito preocupada. – murmurou a ruiva.

- Esta bem Gina, pode ir busca-lo, mas eu bem que te avisei para não coloca-lo em um colégio trouxa... – murmurou ele de volta.

- Obrigada Mike. – ela deu um abraço nele e depois saiu correndo da sala.

"Colégio trouxa?", Draco entreouviu a conversa "Quer dizer que a Weasley tem um filho em um colégio trouxa."

- Senhores, me desculpe, mas a Srta. Weasley teve um problema em casa e teve que se retirar. Teremos que continuar a reunião sem ela.. – falou Collet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sra Weasley nós não sabemos como aconteceu, num momento ele estava sentado na escada, e no outro estava no chão.

- O QUÊ? – Gina gritou, depois respirou fundo e voltou a falar com a voz controlada. – Onde ele esta?

- Na enfermaria, senhora.

Gina disparou colégio adentro sem se importar com a diretora que ia em se encalço. Quando finalmente entrou na enfermaria viu seu filho em um dos leitos, com um curativo na testa e a perna quebrada.

- Meu anjinho, como você esta?

- Mina cabeça dói, e a minha pena tambem.

- Certo, venha, eu vou te levar para casa. – ela pegou o filho no colo, tendo cuidado com a perna dele.

- Senhora, não pode leva-lo assim, tem que preencher a papelada. – falou a diretora entrando ofegante na enfermaria.

- Onde estão as coisas dele? – perguntou Gina fria.

- Senhora, não pode...

- Se a senhora não me dixar levar meu filho para casa, eu vou procesar esse colégio por negligência.

- Não senhora, por favor...

- As coisas dele.

- Mas senhora...

- Agora.

Assustada, a diretora foi pegar os pertences de Josh, e entrgou-os à Gina. Com as coisas de seu filho nas mãos, Gina marchou para fora da escola. Em poucos minutos ela abria a porta da frente de casa e entrava na sala com o filho.

- Oh, meu Merlim, o que aconteceu com o menino? – Consuelo se assustou ao ver Josh com a perna engessada.

- Não se preocupe, Consuelo, ele vai ficar bem, pode ir para casa. Ah, amanhã traga sua filha aqui, Josh ficara em casa e eles poderão brincar.

- Trarei, senhora. Até amanhã.

- Até.

- Mamãe, como podelei binca com a Camem se a minha pena esta quebada?

- Nós daremos um jeito nela, eu infelizmente não sei consertar, mas nós vamos no St. Mungus e sua perna será consertada em um segundo.

- O que é o St. Mungus, mamãe.?

- É o hospital de bruxos.

Gina pegou a varinha em seu bolso e conjurou um patrono, mandando uma mensagem para Andressa. Ela havia aprendido a mandar mensagens por patronos quando estava no Ordem, há vários anos antes.

- Uau, o que foi aquilo? – perguntou o menino maravilhado.

- Um patrono, Josh, eu já te falei deles.

- Ah é, me isquici.

- Vem comigo.

Gina pegou seu filho no colo novamente e aparatou na recepção do Hospital St. Mungus. Ela seguiu automaticamente para o final da fila, que dava na recepção. Josh olhava tudo maravilhado, eram poucas as vezes que tinha a oportunidade de entrar em um lugar tão mágico quanto aquele, ele até já havia se esquecido do formigamento que a perna lha causava.

- Boa tarde, o que a senhora deseja? – perguntou a recepcionista com a voz enjoada.

- Oi, o meu filho se acidentou, eu quero que um curandeiro me atenda.

- Foi um acidente mágico?

- Bem, não, ele caiu da escada e...

- Então receio que não poderemos fazer nada. Próxi...

- Escuta aqui, meu filho esta com a perna quebrada e um machucado na cabeça, ou vocês o atendem ou eu coloco esse hospital abaixo.

- Minha senhora, tente entender...  
- Com licença, senhora... – uma curandeira que estava passando resolveu parar.

- Jonhson. – Gina falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Senhora Jonhson, eu sou a curandeira Cho Chang Wood, pode vir comigo, por favor? – pediu a japonesinha.

- Esta bem.

Gina seguiu a curandeira por um corredor branco, enquanto milhões de pensamentos voavam por sua cabeça. A curandeira parou diante de uma porta e abriu-a para que Gina pudesse entrar com seu filho.

- Senhora, me desculpe estar te atendendo aqui dentro, mas o que eu estou fazendo é contra o regulamento. – falou Wood se sentando atrás de uma mesa. – Sentem-se.

- Er, obrigada. – Gina sentou-se com seu filho no colo.

- Bom, o que aconteceu com esse rapazinho, hein?

- Ele caiu da escada, e quebrou a perna.

- Entendo, não é nada grave então. Qual é o nome dele?

- Joshuel.

- Joshuel, eu vou ter que tirar esse gesso, então para a sua perna não doer muito, você vai ter que se sentar no chão, tudo bem?

- Aham!

Gina colocou o garoto no chão, com as duas pernas esticadas. A curandeira foi até ele e se abaixou para ficar no nivel dos olhos dele. Depois retirou a varinha de dentrodas vestes e murmurou um encantamento. Num piscar de olhos o gesso desapareceu.

- C... como você fez isso? – perguntou o garoto assustado.

- É magia, sua mãe nunca lhe mostrou? – perguntou a japonesa lançando um olhar sobre Gina.

- Já, mas só fazer os meus binquedos voalem e aquele teco da laleila. – falou o garoto gesticulando com os braços.

- Pó de Flu.

- Ah. Bem, agora vamos curar essa perninha. – Wood tocou com a varinha, a perna do garoto e murmurou um feitiço. – Agora mexa.

Receoso, ele começou a dobrar a perna. Ao ver que não doía ele deu pulos.

- Hei, se acalme mocinho, ainda temos que fechar esse machucado na sua testa.

- Ta bom. – ele se aproximou dela, e dois segundos depois o machucado havia se curado. – Que legal, bigado. – o garoto abraçou a curandeira.

- Nossa, obrigada. – falou ela se levantando. – Bem, Sra. Johnson é só isso, tome meu cartão e sempre que precisar leve-o ao meu consultório, eu sou curandeira pediatrica.

- Muito obrigada, Dra. Wood.

- Não foi nada. – falou ela conduzindo-os para fora. – A gente precisa conversar qualquer dia, e por favor, me chame de Cho.

- Certo, tchau Cho.

- Tchau Tia. – falou Josh agarrado a mão da mãe.

- Tchau Josh, tchau Srta. Weasley.

Gina de repente empalideceu, e tudo escureceu ao redor da ruiva. Gina caiu incosciente no chão, enquanto seu filho gritava um assustado "Mãe!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Fim do 1o cap. Desculpe a demora. Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada pelos comentários, **Thaty** e **miaka**, espero por mais.

Comentem, Bjos e até o próximo cap.


	3. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Cap 2

Gina acordou com a cabeça latejando e a vista turva, quando conseguiu focalizar as imagens a sua volta, constatou estar em uma das enfermarias do St. Mungus. Após alguns minutos já desperta, ela se sentou na cama, chamando a atenção de uma mulher que estava sentada ali perto.

- Srta. Weasley, finalmente acordou. – a japonesinha se colocou ao lado da cama de Gina – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem, obrigada. Cho me chame de Gina. – falou ela levando a mão à cabeça.

- Ok, Gina.

- Você sabe por que e desmaiei?

- Você está com anemia, é um pouco forte e você deveria tratar dela, nada que exija uma internação. Mas seria bom se você começasse a ingerir um pouco de ferro.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você já recebeu alta, quando quiser pode ir embora.

- E o meu filho?

- Ele está lá fora, junto com uma estagiária.

- Cho, eu tive que...

- Gina, como eu disse antes nós precisamos conversar, mas não agora e nem hoje. Aqui, tome meu endereço, quando puder marcamos uma conversa. E não se preocupe, eui não direi nada à sua família.

- Obrigada, Cho.

- Não tem de que. – ela abraçou Gina.

Gina se levantou da cama, pegou seu casaco e foi com Cho até a saída da enfermaria, onde encontrou seu filho brincando com uma mulher jovem.

- Josh, está na hora de irmos.

- Já mãe?!

- Sim, nós temos que ir.

- Ok, tchau Laula – ele abraçou a estagiária loira.

- Tchau Josh. – Laura bagunçou os cachinhos do garoto.

- Gina, quase que eu me esqueço, tome esse papel, mande-o para o seu chefe, você precisa tirar o dia de amanhã de folga.

- Brigada, eu sei que meu chefe ficar uma fere, mas ele vai entender.

- De nada, até mais Gina.

- Até Cho.

Bastante cansada, Gina saiu de mãos dadas com seu filho em direção ao seu carro. A viagem de volta foi cansativa, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, Gina nem ouviu as frustrantes tentativas de Josh para iniciar uma conversa, deixando o garoto um pouco magoado ao ser inesperadamente ignorado pela mãe. Chegaram em casa depois das 10h e Josh foi logo colocado na cama. Sem o menor vestígio de cansaço, Gina despachou a coruja para seu chefe e depois se sentou na sala em frente à lareira, conjecturando o que aconteceria a seguir em sua vida. Lá, ela adormeceu.

- Mamãe, mamãe acorda! – Josh cutucava a mãe.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela assustada

- Tem alguém na pota. – falou ele preocupado.

- Alguém? Quem? – ela levantou-se e fechou seu robe.

- Eu não sei, eu não abri.

- Certo, fique aqui!

Gina apertou seu robe contra seu corpo e marchou em direção à porta da sala. Como a porta tinha o centro de vidro com uma cortina creme por cima, ela viu através da cortina a silhueta de uma mulher, e só então abriu a porta.

- Srta. Tenner? – Gina estranhou a presença da secretária de seu chefe à sua porta.

- Bom dia Srta. Weasley, o Sr. Collet me mandou aqui porque não conseguiu te achar pela lareira e as corujas que ele enviou voltaram com os envelopes lacrados.

- E o que ele quer para tentar entrar em contato comigo tão desesperadamente?

- Ele manda avisar que como você saiu no meio da reunião de ontem e hoje terá o dia de folga, na sexta-feira, dia 5, você terá um jantar de negócios.

- Mas isso é amanhã. Com quem eu irei jantar?

- Bom, o jantar foi uma idéia proposta para que os negócios não sejam prejudicados.

- Quê? Que negócios? Idéia de quem? Com quem eu vou jantar?

- A fusão da Nimbus Company com a Cleansweep Ltda. A idéia foi do Sr. Malfoy, e é com ele que você vai jantar.

- Ta de brincadeira?

- Senhorita, eu só vim aqui informá-la, e a propósito a sua entrada esta bloqueada na nossa empresa hoje.

- Por quê?

- O Sr. Collet quer se certificar de que você ficará em casa hoje.

- Droga!

- Não sei do que está reclamando, o Sr. Malfoy é um gato. – falou a secretária com a mão na cintura.

Gina fuzilou-a com o olhar e em seguida bateu a porta na cara da secretária nojenta. Entrou furiosa em casa e subiu as escadas para tomar um banho e relaxar o corpo. Depois de meia hora dentro da banheira, Gina finalmente saiu e se arrumou descendo para preparar o café e deparando-se com ele já pronto e Consuelo alimentando Josh.

- Bom dia Consuelo.

- Bom dia, Srta. Weasley.

Gina rolou os olhos, mas nada disse, sentando-se m frente ao filho na mesa.

- Mamãe, você ta chateada comigo? – Josh perguntou cauteloso.

- O que? – ela se assustou e quase se cortou em quanto partia seu pão.

- Por eu ter me machucado.- falou o garoto ainda temeroso.

- Mais é claro que não. Eu jamais ficaria chateada com você. – Gina levantou-se indo para o lado do filho e sendo abraçada por ele, que chorava. – Oh meu amor, não chora.

- Dicupa, mamãe. - falou ele enxugando as lágrimas.

- Você não tem do que se desculpar, você não fez nada.

- Mãe, se você não ta chateada comigo, poque você ta tão esquisita?

- Ah, são alguns problemas no trabalho, você não deve se preocupar. – respondeu ela desconcertada.

- Então você vai trabalhar hoje?

- Não. – ela soltou um longo suspiro. – Hoje eu ficarei em casa. – ela se levantou e parou em frente a pia.

- Oba!

- Consuelo, dê um banho em Josh, sim.

- Sim, senhora.

- Josh, eu quero você bem limpinho porque hoje nós vamos sair.

- Legal. – Josh não esperou ela falar duas vezes e saiu em disparado escada acima, com Consuelo em seu encalço.

--X--

- Mamãe, para onde nós vamos? – eles haviam acabado de entrar no carro e o garoto estava ansioso.

- Primeiro nós vamos dar uma passada no meu escritório e depois eu estava pensando em ir a um cinema, ou quem sabe a um parque, você é quem sabe.

- Poque nós vamos ao seu esquitolio?

- Eu preciso falar com o seu padrinho.

- Po que?

- Bem, eu tenho um assunto um pouco urgente para tratar com ele.

- Ah ta.

Gina estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio comercial no bairro bruxo. E desceu do carro com seu filho em direção a porta na entrada.

- Bom dia, Srta Weasley! O que está fazendo aqui hoje? – o porteiro exibia um sorriso cordial no rosto.

- Bom dia Charlie. Eu preciso falar com o Sr. Collet. – falou Gina ansiosa.

- Me desculpe Srta. Weasley, mas eu tenho ordens estritas para não deixá-la entrar.

- Por favor, Charlie, é muito importante. – ela procurava uma desculpa para dar. – É sobre o Josh! – o garoto imediatamente fingiu-se de doente – Olhe como ele está! – falou ela apontando para o filho.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com o menino?

- Eu não sei! Eu **preciso** falar com o Michael. – falou ela fingindo-se de desesperada.

- Esta bem Srta. Weasley, eu vou deixá-la passar, mas se eu tiver problemas com isso...

- Muito obrigada! – ela pegou seu filho e saiu correndo para o elevador.

--X--

- Michael, eu preciso muito falar com você... – Gina abriu a porta do escritório de Collet e estancou – Malfoy?

- Bom dia Srta. Weasley. – falou Malfoy desdenhoso.

- Srta. Weasley, o que esta fazendo aqui hoje? – perguntou Collet visivelmente furioso.

- Ah, me desculpe por ter interrompido a reunião, mas eu preciso falar com o senhor urgentemente.

- Oi padinho. – Josh correu de trás da mãe e foi abraçar o padrinho.

- Hei Josh, o que está fazendo aqui? – Collet assumiu um ar gentil enquanto pegava o menino no colo.

- A mamãe me touxe aqui e disse que depois a gente ia passea.

Draco observava o garoto com interesse, conjecturando se Collet seria o pai da criança. O olhar fixo de Draco trouxe um leve desconforto à Gina.

- Sr. Malfoy, me desculpe, esse é Josh, filho da Srta. Weasley.

- É um lindo garoto que você tem Srta. Weasley.

- Obrigada. – falou Gina friamente – Senhor eu realmente preciso conversa com você.

- Está certo, Sr. Malfoy, pode nos dar licença? – perguntou Collet sério.

- Claro, claro. – Draco se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção à porta.

- Srta. Tenner cuide do menino por um tempo, sim? – Collet falava da porta com sua secretária.

- Deixe que eu fico com ele. Eu adoro crianças. – falou Draco estendendo os braços para pegar o menino no colo.

- Claro, se a Srta. Weasley não se importar. – falou Collet olhando para a ruiva.

- Não tem problema. – falou Gina receosa vendo seu filho passar do colo de seu chefe para o colo de Draco. – Josh, se comporte, está bem. – Gina se aproximou do filho e beijou-lhe a face. Vejo-te daqui a pouco.

Draco se afastou de Gina com o garoto no colo e saiu do escritório enquanto a mulher os observava com aperto no coração e um mau pressentimento infundado.

- Então Gina, você tem 10 minutos.

Ela respirou fundo e voltou-se para o chefe.

- Simples Michael, eu não vou jantar com esse – ela apontou para a porta fechada do escritório – homem.

- Sim você vai, e mais: você vai sair dessa empresa agora e vai com seu filho almoçar e depois vocês dois irão passar a tarde juntos e mais tarde você vai comprar um vestido para usar no seu jantar amanhã. Eu fui o suficientemente claro? – Collet falava calmamente, mas seu tom era firme.

- Senhor, eu não posso jantar com o Malfoy amanhã.

- E por que, eu posso saber?

- Por toda a minha vida escolar eu tive de agüentar aquele homem humilhando a mim, à minha família e aos meus amigos. Eu o odeio e ele me odeia. Não há como convivermos pacificamente.

- Gina, isso aqui não é Hogwarts e vocês não tem 13 anos de idade. Esse é um ambiente de trabalho e se tudo der certo nessa fusão você vai ter que aprender a conviver pacificamente com ele. Vocês já são adultos, nada mais normal do que agir como tal. Eu não estou lhe pedindo para casar com ele, é só um jantar, um jantar de negócios. Ok. É só isso. - ele falou com o ar cansado.

- Michael, você está bem?

- Sim, sim. Estou. Você vai ou não jantar com ele amanhã?

- Está bem Michael, eu vou. – falou ela com o ar derrotado.

- Que ótimo isso é realmente ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Até amanhã Mike.

--X--

- Então Joshuel, posso te chamar de Joshuel? – Draco passeava com o garoto pela empresa.

- Eu pefilo Josh. – falou o garoto distraído.

- Como é o nome do seu pai?

- Não sei.

" Bom, se eu estiver certo e Collet for realmente pai do garoto, é natural que o próprio não saiba disso"

- Sua mãe nunca fala dele?

- Fala, mas nunca me disse o nome dele.

- E o que ela fala?

- Ela diz que o papai foi um helói numa guela que aconteceu há 4 anos atás, mas que ele moleu, e é po isso que ele não me conhece.

"Herói, morto? Tem algo de errado nessa história, ou será que minha teoria esta errada?"

- Sr, Malfoy, po que quis sabe?

- Por curiosidade. Pode me chamar de Draco, Josh.

- Uhum.

- Suponho que você deva essa aparência a seu pai, estou certo?

- Mamãe diz que eu me paleço com ele.

- Sei. – "Da onde eu conheço esse rosto?"

- Josh, eu já terminei de conversar com seu padrinho, podemos ir embora.

- Ta mãe. Tchau Daco. – Josh abraçou homem, que retribuiu o abraço meio desajeitadamente.

- Muito obrigada por ter tomado conta dele, para mim. – falou Gina estendendo a mão.

- Não foi nada, ele é um ótimo garoto. – Draco apertou a mão da mulher.

- Creio que o Sr. Collet o esta esperando. - falou Gina formal.

- Creio que sim.

- Então tchau.

- Tchau.

Um estranho pensamento passou pela cabeça de Draco enquanto ele observava Gina e o filho se afastarem. "Será possível que esse menino seja filho do Potter?"

--X--

N/A: Please, deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam do cap.

Bjos Rogue.


End file.
